shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony D. Ambrose
Anthony D. Braddock (アンソニーブラドック) is one of the Ambrose Brothers; he now is a member of The Hakuri Pirates. Being one of the most elite among them, along with his brother Braddock. Braddock and Anthony were former highly ranked Cipher Pol agents. However wanting to not be dogs of the World Government, they both defected. Braddock is one of the most terrifying pirates that the world has ever seen, with a bounty of 500,000,000 for such crimes, defeated the Cipher Pol organizations. Taking their secrets, Rokushiki techniques and many other valuable pieces of information with him. Anthony is also famous in rebelling and taking on a whole vessel of Marines with his brother, just proving just how strong the two are, killing all of the men onboard. Becoming a member of the Hakuri Pirates, going throughout the world looking for fights with Vice-admirals and defeating many of them with his brother. The most famous crime he has committed is the defeat of Admiral Akainu, in a very long battle. Being called the unbreakable bull because of his Devil Fruit the''' Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Toro Bravo . He is also famous for rebelling against the World Government, attacking many villages and towns that were marine occupied. Giving a crushing blow to their men and morale against him and his brother. With this and famed for fight fighting skills and never backing down from a fight. He sets out along with his brother Braddock to fight the strongest warriors and fight them, to prove to the world that they are the strongest warriors. Appearance Anthony is an extremely tall and muscular man, the same height as his brother. Anthony however stays in a hybrid form of his devil fruit; he changed his legs to look like bull with fur covering the feet. He also has grown the horns of the bull which can be seen through his helmet. He wears extremely heavy samurai’s armor, covering his body in a blue and gold color theme. He is always seen carrying his famed weapon, his long spear, which matches his dress theme. Personality Unlike his brother Braddock, Anthony is a scrupulous and puissant individual who firmly believes in himself and his abilities; Anthony swears to be his captain’s undaunted blade in war, while with Braddock who is very independence. Anthony can take care of himself; however he has a sense of loyalty to his captain. Revered for his might and uninjured reputation, he is seen as the ideal embodiment for a warrior on the battlefront. Anthony is the polar opposite of his brother, Anthony doesn’t see any good or evil. He sees the world as one battlefield regardless of who he fights, from pirates to marines. Anthony has no fear in the face of danger, nor is scared of death. He enjoys fights just as much as his brother; however he seems to be more respectful and humble to opponents. Not insulting them nor does he really talk to them, he fights. However Anthony can get angry, he is rather neutral he doesn’t care if he takes innocent or guilty lives. He believes that god takes care of that, he only lives to fight any worthy opponent. If he is angered it has been said that his anger is much worse that Braddocks and it is as if his anger was like a bull. Relationships Family Braddock D. Ambrose Braddock and his brother are yin and yang, Braddock who is loud and destructive warrior. Anthony is a more respectable warrior, who enjoys every fight but does have to find a need to find a worthy opponent. Even though they are opposites the two are extremely deadly together and dangerous by themselves. They two get along like brothers; the two do have a bit of arguments like most brothers do. But just ignore the insults and such that come out of their mouths, the two know each other’s strengths and know the other can take care of themselves in battle against anyone. The Hakuri Pirates Unlike his brother Anthony has the deepest respect and admiration of each and every member. He calls some by their titles, such as Elder Shu and Cao Cao, he often will either call Demetrius father or taicho (captain). He knows their skills and such, so he is a well respected member of the Hakuri Pirates. Lady Amarantha's Division Anthony has the greatest respect for both Lady Amarantha and Bao Ling; he respects them, for their views of life. He often comments on how much power they have and they do the same. However Anthony knew Kotaro from their days a Cp agent and he doesn’t seem to trust Kotaro. Since Demetrius ripped his tongue out, Kotaro seems that he would wish to kill Demetrius. So it seems that Anthony has his eye on Kotaro, but still shows him the same respect and the two know their abilities. Demetrius D. Xavier Much like Braddock the highest respect goes to Demetrius, Anthony loves the fact the so many come after Demetrius and both he and his brother can fight to their hearts content. Other than that, nothing else was seen about the two. Enemies Cipher Pol Agents Since Anthony is a former Cp agent he left them and as such, many agents have come after him. Even a few members of Cp9, but it seem that Anthony has defeated many cp agents and killed them. Only making him more wanted by the World Government. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Even though Anthony does use his strength the most, he shows that he is able to out do most combatants in strength and other related techniques. Anthony rarely will show his true strength, he has been seen that he is able to stop a giant like Fuyutama with ease. He has been seen that he could have pushed down the giant Koshitama, with a single hand grabbing onto his fist and throwing him a great distance. His strength is more destructive than helpful, Anthony is natural destructive and in turn his raw strength can destroy buildings and even harm innocent civilians. His true speed is that rivaling of Masashi, along him and his brother the three are the elitist members of the crew. While using his devil fruit technique Anthony's strength doubles is on what any warrior could hope to get or even come close to it. When in a hybrid mode of his devil fruit, she has greater strength, because of its affects. Anthony was seen when fighting against the marine vessel to have been able to stop a canon back and throw it into the ocean. This is why he is feared as one of the greatest warriors in the seas. Enhanced Speed Anthony has amazing speed as well, mostly when he is in a hybrid form. He can turn his legs into bull’s back legs to make him to run much faster. However most can’t see this because of his outfit covering his legs up, but even without transforming he is a force not to mess with. His speed comes from the affects of his powers; he can outrun most members of the crew and most opponents. Since he knows Rokushiki, he can use the soru techniques to make his speed even stronger. Being able to be a one place and then in a flash be in another one, making him just as fast as he is strong but still rivaling Masashi’s speed and such. Immense Durability Like Masashi, Anthony has such immense curability as well because of his devil fruit. The will power he also has to pull through a fight and kill his prey, he is able to take hit after hit and still come back fighting. As if nothing has happened to him, his skin is extremely tough and rough. Making it hard to really a cut at him, however he is victim to both seastone and haki weapons. So if he is stuck by these weapons, he will get cut but he would just ignore it and go on with the battle. His durability is one of the best among the crew and even in the world, making him even more terrifying. Hand-to-Hand Combat While showing many technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Anthony relies entirely on his own style of fighting. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Anthony has also demonstrated tremendous skill in spearsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with the best combatants. When he uses his halberd for battle, the spear itself has been said to weight about 15 pounds and yet Anthony is able to pick it up with one hand. With his strength, Anthony is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large spear with devastating results. He also has shown to use swordsmanship and even bare knuckle fighting with others, grabbing onto them and throw them like a rag doll. Weapon Anthony chooses to do battle with a Japanese Spear, his weapon, a large spear is also deadlier than almost every other weapon due to its long reach, wide range and massive rate of damage. It has been stated that in with each new fight, he becomes more difficult to defeat. That looks as if it was an trident; he is very skilled with this and some much that the weapon itself is cursed. Anthony has been seen to put haki into his blade and he can fire energy waves at opponents with his weapon. *'''Devil’s Wave- Anthony can release an energy wave from his spear and fire it at opponents. Devil Fruit Main Articale-Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Toro Bravo The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Toro Bravo(丑丑はミない、モデル：ファイティングブル) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Toro Bravo hybrid and full at will. Ushi meaning “Ox”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Fighting Bull. Haki Anthony has shown to use haki as well, but often thinks that it’s the coward’s way out so he rarely uses it. But he has shown to have a mastery in haki, easily taking out anyone who faces him. Kenbunshoku Haki. Anthony being more of an animal rather than man, so with this type of haki. Anthony can sense things much faster than average pirates and such; he is at a great advantage against them. He states that he can even smell their fear when they see the size of him and the strength he has in every blow. Anthony, can even use his haki skills when he has an opponent who likes to hide and then strike. He uses his senses to hunt them out and kill them on the spot, since he hates one who uses tricks than just come out and fight him. Busoshoku Haki Anthony has the ability to use this type very well, he is at a master’s level in it. But his true skills have not been seen yet in this type of haki, since he never really had to use it against others. Most are rather to scared to strike at him up close to get a good strike at him. Haoshoku Haki Anthony has the ability to use this type very well, he is at a master’s level in it. Rokushiki Being a former Cp agent, Anthony has the ability to user almost all of the techniques in the Rokushiki. He favors the soru and the build manipulation technique was he is able to change his size. However his full mastery has not been revealed yet, however his mastery of the Soru techniques have been seen. Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Rokushiki User Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters